The Most Epic Adventure
by Allviran
Summary: This could be the most epic adventure SG-1 has ever been on!


As the Stargate powered up, the members of SG-1 did a few last minute checks of their materials. When the Stargate was ready, so was the team. And before they knew it, the team was thru the Stargate and on another planet somewhere in the universe.

A nearby star did not light up this new planet. The surface of the planet was cold and dry. Not one of them could see much of their surroundings. Jack flipped on his light, then advised his crew to do the same. Three other yellow lights flickered on to light up the dark.

Carter gasped when she pointed her light at the ground. "Colonel," She called to Jack. "I think you better not step away from the Stargate."

"What for?" Jack too pointed his light at the ground. Under the light, Jack revealed what had Carter so uptight. There were snakes-thousands of them- slithering around their feet.

"Oh shit!" Daniel exclaimed. He jumped back from a snake that had lunged its fangs at one of Daniel's legs. The snake fell and slithered away.

"This location seems to be filled with snakes. We must take precautions," Said Teal'c.

"Thanks, Teal'c. I'll have to remember to ask you the next time I need to be told something totally obvious that I already know," Snapped Daniel. He jumped aside to avoid another snake.

"This is not the time for an attitude, Jackson. Just be careful and try not to let them bite any part of your body that is exposed," Said Jack.

"I doubt that any of those snakes will try to attack our faces, Colonel," Said Carter. It was true. Each of them was covered in heavy gear from head to toe. The only part of their body that was susceptible to bites that would matter was their heads.

"Let's go," Said Jack. He began to carefully step through the pit of snakes, watching his feet, so he did not land his foot on a snake. He could never tell if the one he decided to hit was having a bad day. With that, Jack jumped in and out of the snakes, prancing to the other end of the snake pit like a ballerina.

Carter held back her giggles and Daniel and Teal'c just stared in amazement at their Colonel as he danced his way to the other side.

When Jack believed it was safe, he turned to the rest of the crew and beckoned them to join him. Teal'c was the first to respond to the call. He simply walked into the snakes as if they were water. When Teal'c was at the other side, then Carter followed. She was a bit more conscious of the snakes, but refused to put on a ballet performance as Jack did.

Finally it was Daniel's turn to cross. However, he refused to meet his group at the other side, claiming he had allergies with snakes.

"You have all sorts of allergies, Nerd. Now get over here or I'll have Teal'c carry you," Said Jack.

"Ah, actually I think I can wait for you to get back. I don't mind, it may give me time to, ah, check out the surroundings," Daniel suggested. He looked at the Stargate behind him, then back to Jack and the rest of SG-1.

"Sure whatever. If you want to be a baby about some snakes, stay behind. We'll be back." Jack turned away from Daniel and began walking. He had not gone but a foot before Jack ran into what appeared to be a wall.

"Colonel, are you alright?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack replied rubbing his face where it hit the wall.

"There seems to be a wall here, Colonel," Carter said as she placed her hand on the structure that had come in the team's way. Her hand fell across the smooth surface. "Its almost as if the people on this planet don't want the Stargate revealed. Nothing to go thru."

"Figure out that one by yourself, Samantha?" Jack questioned. He turned back around to look at Teal'c, and then switched his gaze to Daniel. And back to Carter. "What now?"

"Well, that was the most epic adventure we've had in a while," Said Daniel. "You want me to get the Stargate ready while you three dance back over here?"

"Don't get smart with me Daniel," Jack called angrily across the room. "Just start up the Stargate…" He added in a mumble.

As foretold, Daniel set the coordinates for the Stargate to Earth. Jack, Teal'c, and Carter made their way back to the other side. Then they all left thru the Stargate.

"Back so soon? I wasn't expecting you for about another twenty three hours," Said General Hammond.

"All that was there was a bunch of snakes, Sir," Said Carter.

"It was a giant room. That was really it," Jack added.

"Well, good work, SG-1," Said Hammond. He dismissed the crew.


End file.
